Gold Knight
Summary The Gold Knight was once seen as a great hero to the Kingdom of Koltone. It wasn't until the schemer behind the fall of Koltone, Viceroy Tolda, that The Gold Knight was seen in a grand light. He was once a Knight of Nstari himself but was promoted as the Viceroy's personal Royal Knight. The Gold Knight's name was lost as it had been years since the helmet was removed and he didn't talk much about his past. One night, Viceroy Tolda had assassinated the King, and made the Gold Knight hide the evidence. The Gold Knight had honor but Tolda had power over the warrior. The Gold Knight had taken the body away so Tolda could transform himself to appear as the King while The Knights of Nstari had been told of a foul plot at hand. Zenovia herself saw the King's limp body on the Gold Knight's shoulders, bleeding onto his royal golden armor. The Gold Knight was soon surrounded, but he reached out his hand, and for the first time (to the Knights of Nstari) revealed a sword of Darkness manifesting from his grasp. He single-handedly fought and killed the Knights while still holding onto the King's body, ripping the souls from those he defeated with the sword and trapping their souls in the sword. At the end of the epic battle, Zenovia and Stefanos managed to see to it that Grantose got away to survive. The Gold Knight had more trouble with the two remaining ones but simply put the body down to finish the two of them and take their souls as well. Years went by and the Gold Knight's unseen face continued to haunt Grantose, until he finally returned in the abandoned ghost city of Jera, which had been emanating darkness. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | High 8-C | 8-B | Low 7-C Name: The character's true name, and/or common name/epithets Origin: Tales of Exitium, Chronicles of Darkness Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Gold Knight, Knight of the Fallen Kingdom of Koltone Powers and Abilities: A list of the character's general abilities (Please add links to the "Powers and Abilities" pages, if it is possible). Attack Potency: Building Level | Large Building Level | City Block Level | Small Town Level Speed: Superhuman Lifting Strength: The weight the character can lift/move, usually expressed in tons. However it is optional since lifting strength generally doesn't matter in most fights (in bold). Striking Strength: Building Level | Large Building Level | City Block Level | Small Town Level Durability: Building Level | Large Building Level | City Block Level | Small Town Level Stamina: Seemingly Endless Range: The distance the character's attacks/abilities can cover. Standard Equipment: Sword of Darkness Intelligence: Expert Tactician and Expert Swordsman Weaknesses: Light Magic Feats: The Gold Knight was able to Solo all of the Knights of Nstari. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A list of some abilities the character generally uses. Key: Knight of Nstari | First Encounter | Second Encounter | Final Fight Note: Self-explanatory Gallery Put other pictures of the character here. Others Put some minor information about the character here. Notable Victories: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's victory. Notable Losses: Put some notable/good matches that result in the character's loss. Inconclusive Matches: Put some notable/good matches with the results still unclear.